Obsession to Humiliation
by The Red Abyss
Summary: Even after getting rejected by Kushina, Fugaku didn't give up trying to get into her pants. What would Kushina do. What would her husband do and what would her son do. If you are a Fugaku lover you might not like it. Exaggerated situations and things.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto in any way.**

 **A/N: well, it's a one shot. Hope you will like it. It's just a random idea, a little experiment. And I just wrote it. I know not many people will like it but I hope many of you will enjoy it. And I mean enjoy, don't try to find logics in it.**

 **Warnings: this is an M rated or better MA rated. Absolutely not for kids, for adult audience only. Exaggerated things and situations.**

 **Grammar problems could be found.**

 **If you like Fugaku then you might not like it.**

 **Read the warning before reading it.**

It was 12 O'clock and lunch time in the Konoha shinobi academy, when the way of a 14 years old irate red head, wearing a dark blue pants and a white shirt over it with red colored design drawn on it and her hair tied in a ponytail behind her back, was blocked by a black haired man wearing black pants and a black tee shirt and have an Uchiha symbol behind the blue jacket he was wearing over the black tee shirt.

The boy stared at the red head with love in his eyes but the red head had a irritated look on her face. When the boy didn't say anything for a minute she narrowed her eyes, ''What do you want Fugaku'' she barked in a tone which said that she was losing her patience.

The boy sighed then smiled, ''Would you go out with me Kushina'' he asked with as much emotions as he could and that didn't go unnoticed by Kushina.

Kushina sighed and she controlled her temper. She was new in the village and no one accepted her in the academy except few and she was happy to know that if someone asked her out that means they liked her but he was late, 12 hours late.

She smiled and put a hand his shoulder, ''Fugaku, I am sorry but I have accepted someone else's offer to go out'' she said softly and Fugaku frowned. He knew it was the other way around. It was her who offered a dinner.

''It is Minato right'' he asked still frowning.

''Who else could it be'' she said smiling again, ''Fugaku, don't let my refusal get to you. You are a great guy and have a bright future in front of you. You will get a better girl than me'' Kushina said and patting his cheek walked away.

Fugaku gritted his teeth. He was on second place in whole academy after Minato. They both were geniuses and strongest in academy but when it came to the honor Kushina outsmarted them both.

He stomped on the ground and walked away thinking along the lines, 'I will not back down until you say yes Kushina'.

Kushina entered in the class and sat down beside Mikoto who was waiting for her, ''Where were you and why do you seem so irritate'' Mikoto asked her best friend.

Kushina sighed, ''Mikoto, I have a date with Minato tonight and I don't know what to wear and he is absent today. I wanted to meet him and thank him for saving me from those Kumo nins before we go to our date'' she said and slumped down. Mikoto chucked, she knew her friend, getting upset about small things.

Fugaku, that day stalked Kushina and hoped that her date will be ruined and afterwards he will consol Kushina and win her but his hopes crushed when he saw them coming out of the restaurant hand in hand and walking closely. He could see Kushina clinging on Minato's arm like a lovesick puppy and he could see how affectionately Minato had his arm around her waist.

He crushed the can of Soda he was drinking from in his fingers and decided to stalk to the end.

He saw them going in Minato's apartment and his heart crushed. He saw lights on in the room of his apartment from the street.

Fugaku jumped and ran along the wall and stick above the window and what he saw made his eyes wide in rage.

Minato and Kushina had their shirts opened and kissing like hungry teenagers, teenagers they were. Minato's hands were all over her front.

Fugaku saw Minato's hand disappearing in her panties and she was rubbing his hard on.

Fugaku didn't sleep that night.

After their first date Minato and Kushina grew closer and closer but they maintained their self control and saved their virginity. They decided they would do everything but fuck. They saved it to their first wedding night.

All of them graduated from the academy as genins and started to work hard to get stronger. Minato was taken under the wing of Jiraiya and Fugaku was trained under an Uchiha mentor and Kushina did all herself. She was in a team but they couldn't keep up with her so she decided to stay with team and on sidelines getting stronger, learning seals. She was a prodigy of prodigies in sealing department. As time went on she even taught Minato and Jiraiya some complex sealing arrays.

Minato and Kushina started to live together after they were chosen as Chuunins and Kushina was happy to see that Fugaku was with Mikoto but she sometimes got worried when Fugaku knowingly advanced on her like when they were alone, going on a mission, in a party while dancing and as the time was passing she started to get annoyed by his advances. He just did not understand.

Fugaku never miss any chance to seduce Kushina. He had given up on her loving him and as she started to get full on right places on her body his love turned to lust. Now he wanted his body not her love.

One day when Fugaku and Mikoto were invited on a dinner with Minato and Kushina's apartment, Kushina decided to give Fugaku a warning because fugaku was crossing limits. He tried to hug her tightly on occasions when it should have been a light hug. He even tried to put a hand on her ass. He tried to grind against her while dancing in parties.

''So how is it going Minato'' Fugaku asked while drinking a sip from his glass of wine.

''Well, it's getting pretty hectic, if you ask me. Hokage gave us all warning to stay alert. He is sure the third great sginobi war is inevitable'' Minato said wiping his mouth and finishing his dinner.

''Yeah I know Lord Hokage also asked me to be on alert and keep the police all over the village to keep an eye on anything suspicious going around in the village'' Fugaku said finishing his wine and serving another.

''So It's going to be tough for you'' Fugaku said after a little silence and turned towards Kushina, ''And you too'' he said and Kushina looked from her dinner to him and raised an eyebrow.

''Well it sure would be tough staying alert every passing second and fighting in the front lines. I mean… well…who knows what can happen but don't worry everyone'' Minato said when he saw Kushina looking at him, ''I have everything planned out'' he said smiling towards Kushina who had a worried expression on her face. She always got like this whenever they talked about the incoming war and the horrible possibilities that could occur on the battlefield.

Kushina stood and walked towards Minato. Fugaku and Mikoto watched her. Kushina sat down in Minato's lap wrapping her arms around his neck and looked directly in his eye, ''If you didn't return to the tunnel to drill it and dig it deeper which I know you love doing, then I will use Edo Tensei and resurrect you and then again kill you myself'' Kushina said and some coughing noises attracted their attention.

Fugaku and Mikoto had spewed out their drinks and were coughing. Kushina looked at them, ''Why are you spitting'' she asked and threw some tissues towards them and turning to a sweating Minato smiled a too sweetly smile, ''Why are you sweating so much'' she asked and Minato groaned, ''M...My nuts'' he said barely.

''Oh'' Kushina voiced and released his nuts, ''Sorry'' she said and stood up and leaned down to give him a wet kiss and whispered in his ear, ''My puppies are better than hers'' and sat back down in her chair.

The dinner table was silent for a minute. Minato and Mikoto were chatting and Kushina noticed Fugaku looking at Minato with hatred. Kushina sighed, 'Why doesn't he understand' she thought but stayed silent when Mikoto looked at her.

She excused herself for washroom and walked in the bathroom to wash her face.

She cleaned her face and dried with a towel and as she removed the towel from her face she saw Fugaku's reflection in the mirror and turned towards him and narrowed her eyes, ''What the hell are you doing here'' she almost yelled.

Fugaku put a hand on her shoulder and came closer but Kushina put her hand on his chest to stop him. Fugaku looked at Kushina, ''Kushina, You don't know how I am controlling myself. I love you and I-I-'' he got cut mid sentence when Kushina pushed him backward and looked deadly in his eyes, ''I. Don't. Love. You. And after seeing your indecent acts I am wondering if you should be my friend or not'' she almost growled.

''W-what'' Fugaku said shocked that he was threatened by Kushina for the friendship.

Kushina calmed her nerves and looked in his eyes and smiled, ''Fugaku, Mikoto is very beautiful and smart. She loves you very much. Have you ever think what would happen if Mikoto ever came to know about these acts of your'' she said in a friendly tone.

''She loves Minato not me'' Fugaku said dejectedly.

''She had a crush on Minato but now she loves you. You are not even trying to understand her love'' she said and Fugaku sighed.

She walked to the door, ''They must be wondering what's taking me so long. I am going'' she said and walked to the door and out.

Fugaku shook his head and smirked.

This was the first time Kushina got a little angry at Fugaku but the water was going over head and she was getting more and more annoyed.

The third world shinobi war started and Minato got busy with it and started to stay out for weeks and months and Kushina was alone in the house. After one month she was invited to a small party at Uchiha compound when Fugaku was handed the leadership of Uchiha clan and Mikoto gave birth to a child whom they named Itachi.

Kushina was worried sick for her boyfriend's safety. She knew that he was strong and with Hiraishin no one could stay against him but still he had just proposed her previous night when he returned to the village and after accepting his proposal and an hour of romp in the sack and he was gone in the morning, promising her that they would get hitched after his return and as much as she was happy, she was worried because mis-happenings occurs in these times.

She readied for the party and went to Uchiha compound. It was just as Mikoto had told her, only a few people were gathering there. Mikoto had tried to not organize a party in the time of war but Fugaku insisted that they would organize even if just few hours.

The party was on full swing after one hour and everyone was dancing. Kushina looked up when Fugaku came near her, ''May I...'' he asked and after mulling some seconds on it she said yes, there was no harm she thought.

They started their dance. Fugaku put his arm around Kushina's waist and Kushina had both of her palms on his chest.

They danced on whatever song was being played. As time passed she could feel the force of his arms around her waist pulling her towards him. She looked in his eyes in anger, ''What are you doing, are you idiot?'' Kushina hissed.

Then Fugaku suddenly used more force and with a jerk pulled Kushina to his body and put his ear closer to her ear, ''I can't control it anymore Kushina. You can feel it, can't you'' he whispered in her ear in a husky voice dripped in lust.

Kushina's eyes widened. She could feel his erection on her lower part since her height was same as his.

Her open palm on his chest started to curl into fists and grabbed his chest skin in them and squeezed tightly making him almost cry out in pain. He immediately made a considerable distance between them.

Kushina glared in his eyes, ''From now on there is no friendship between us, nothing'' she said making his eyes go wide in shock.

Kushina continued, ''Your earlier disgusting act made me realize that I should have done it a long time ago but I corrected my mistake. You will just be like any other shinobi to me and if you again tried to put up an act like this I will fucking make sure there's no dick for you to fap'' she said and lifted her hands from his chest, ''Thanks for the dance and the party. I have a mission assigned by Hokage'' she said and shunshined to her work.

She was assigned to oversee Konoha's security seals since there was no one better than her so third Hokage decided to keep her in the village.

After around one year the war ended when Minato massacred Iwagakure's whole army and made Konoha a victor but in a war no one is ever a winner only chaos.

Minato was hailed as a war Hero of Konoha and villager's respect and shinobi's admiration increased for him. But all this fame didn't sit well Fugaku. He had barely gone to battlefield but he sent several of Uchiha's in the battle. When all this happened, Fugaku thought that people's respect for him lessened and the distance between Fugaku and Minato increased but Minato was busy in the aftermath of the war and with Kushina so he didn't gave it much thought.

After the war ended Kushina barely heard from Fugaku and she was immensely happy for it.

After some months Minato was instated as Hokage which made several people hostile towards Minato in which Orochimaru and Fugaku was on top list. Both were ended as a runner up for the Hokage position but Minato was chosen.

Several years later, Kushina was two months pregnant and Kushina was so happy that she had already made a room and had decorated it for a child. All kind of toys and facilities were available in the room.

Kushina and Minato had already chosen the names for the child. Kushina was so giddy to know that she was going to be a mother that she had already told every one of her friends and everyone they had known in the village. When the news was leaked to the village, whole village celebrated it and it was like a festival.

Kushina and Minato's every day was like they were in heaven. The news of Kushina's pregnancy brought them closer. Their love for each other increased tenfold and they almost spent each of their days together at home. Minato even made a small office at home so that he could stay close to Kushina.

Fugaku and Mikoto visited Kushina and Minato Occasionally together but Mikoto was almost every second with her.

When Fugaku got the news of Kushina's pregnancy he almost lost it and almost killed two of his clansmen in a friendly spar which created problem for him and for that he was berated by the clan elders and specially Mikoto.

Mikoto asked several times what the problem was. Why was he always so distant and always brooding but he just ignored her questions and left her thinking.

It wasn't like Fugaku didn't have any feeling for Mikoto. After staying so long with Mikoto he had started to develop some feeling for her but the part of his that wanted Kushina wouldn't just satisfy from Mikoto's body. He had taken Mikoto every way he can and Mikoto was glad to experiment every new week in the sack. His sex life with Mikoto was totally wild and passionate and it showed that how devoted he was to Mikoto but she didn't know that whenever he fucked her brains out he was thinking about Kushina. He was with her not Mikoto.

His desire for Kushina almost cost him his seat as a leader but he was saved by Mikoto since she was the second candidate for the clan leader after Fugaku and after a full night's romp she forgave him for his irresponsibility.

When Kushina was five months pregnant Minato asked her to tie the knot and she almost jumped in happiness but stopped. They went on a nice date and then fucked each other's brains all night.

Time passed and the time for the child of prophecy to enter in the world arrived. Kushina was taken in a cave where she was going to give birth. And soon cries of a blond haired child could be heard in the cave and when the child was handed to Kushina she just lost it and cried loudly in happiness. Her tears just didn't stop flowing down on her cheeks. After half hour of crying she fell asleep holding her baby boy to her chest feeding him her milk. The occupants Minato, Tsunade and two nurses were all crying with her in happiness.

But this happiness couldn't last longer and the location was attacked resulting in the extract of Kyuubi from Kushina.

Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato and a weary Kushina faced the deadly creature as the result of the attack of a masked man.

They fought together and was able to hold the Kyuubi but Minato knew that they couldn't stop the creature for long so he decided to use the eight trigrams seal to seal Kyuubi in the new born because he knew that Kushina wouldn't be able to with hold if she sealed it back in her.

He discussed it with Kushina and Kushina looked in his eyes for several seconds making him uncomfortable.

*Slap* Kushina slapped Minato so hard that her fingers left a print on his cheek. Everyone looked in their direction and even Kyuubi stooped struggling to see what was going on.

Minato looked at Kushina and Kushina glared at him, ''I thought you were a genius but you are the biggest dumb I have ever seen. Did you ever think what I would do after you will die. Who would love me and Naruto. Who would Naruto call dad huh? I didn't know you were so selfish that you will choose an easy way out and how the hell could you even think making your own son a Jinchuuriki. I am disappointed in you'' she said hissing fro clenched teeth.

Minato baffled but knowing the essence of time grabbed her shoulders, ''This is the only way we-'' he was again cut off when Kushina grabbed his collar and glared, ''If you said the same thing again I will fucking drill my chain in your ass so deep that you will have problem sitting your whole life'' she growled and lifted her palm to stop him from speaking again, ''One year ago the thought just occurred to me that what will we do if something like this happened because I knew my seal would be weak when I will give birth to Naruto so I started to work on a new seal and after brainstorming with Jiraiya-sensei and third Hokage I reached on a result. We will split Kyuubi's chakra in Yin and Yang and I will seal the Yin part back in me and the yang part will be sealed in someone else. This was the only fault remained to solve and now...I think...there's no way now except...to seal the Yang part in ...N-Naruto'' her voice broke in the end.

''Are you telling the truth. Will you be able to hold half of the Kyuubi back in you'' Minato asked frantically.

Kushina looked at Minato and smiled, ''Don't worry dear. The only side effect is I will be unconscious for a week and you will have to take leave for a week...Just trust me'' Kushina said and Minato nodded reluctantly.

Kushina lay on a large glowing seal with Naruto beside her. She looked at her baby, ''Don't worry baby, I will not let you carry the whole burden. I will share it with you. I will be with you to share your pain at every step of your life until we die'' she said and Kissed his fore head and Naruto just gave a purr which made Kushina giggle.

Half hour later the sealing was finished and the glowing blue seal disappeared and the Kyuubi was sealed in Kushina and Naruto.

One week later when Kushina opened her eyes she found Naruto suckling her milk and she again cried for half hour in happiness but this time Minato also cried with her.

One month later everything was fine. Kushina and Minato both were living a happy life with their son who never let go of his mother's lap and arms. Kushina didn't leave Naruto alone even in the nights. Naruto slept between Minato and Kushina though it put a dent in their sex life because they couldn't screw when Baby Naruto was sleeping in the same bed but Minato was more than happy to drill the tunnel in the bathroom, on the floor, in the living room, on the sofa, in the kitchen, on dinner table, on the balcony.

They made love in the bathroom or on the floor when Naruto was sleeping on the bed and in the Kitchen and living room and on sofa when Naruto was in the crib 8-10 feet away from them.

Minato occasionally complained to not have sex when Naruto was near them but it fell on deaf ears but well Minato didn't press it when he was getting pussy whipped. It continued till Naruto was around four years.

So time passed and Naruto was loved in front of his parents but shunned and beaten behind their back. There were peoples in the villagers who just didn't understand the fact that he saved them all but some understood. Whenever he came home with tattered cloths and bruises he said it was the result of a spar with friends but Kushina knew what those bruises source were and she often came to almost kill several civilians for tormenting her son. And whenever it happened she spent the night with Naruto giving all her attention and motherly affection to him and Minato slept alone for that night.

Kushina had forgotton about Fugaku until the day she saw him in the academy when Naruto passed as genin. Mikoto and Fugaku both came to academy that day for Sasuke.

Fugaku and Mikoto immediately came to Kushina and hugged her. Fugaku's hug lasted a little longer than normal but Kushina dismissed it as her suspicion.

Kushina had become a godly beauty in her thirties and it didn't go unnoticed by Fugaku and every head turned towards her when she walked in the streets and it made her annoy as hell so she seldom went out for shopping. People didn't say anything to her since they knew she was the wife of Hokage.

After that meeting with Kushina the old fire again reignited and Fugaku had not forgotten about Kushina. He started to mend his friendship with Kushina and Minato though Minato didn't even know why he stopped talking with him.

Fugaku now started to organize parties very often but couldn't get Kushina to dance with him. But it didn't deter him. He started to invite Kushina and Minato at dinner which Kushina had to accept because of Minato. Sometimes Naruto went with them and sometimes he went with friends but Kushina never forgot to prepare dinner for Naruto when he didn't go with them. She said she would never forgive herself if she left her son hungry while she ate all the luxurious foods.

So gradually all this efforts took their effects on Kushina and she decided to forgive Fugaku because it's been several years since he was trying to amend with Kushina. When Kushina forgave him he was total gentleman, never touching anywhere except her hand and that too with her permission.

But as one more years passed his efforts to get in her pants started when a party was held on the occasion of Naruto's promotion to Jounin. Though he had already qualified for Jounin but Minato insisted to delay because he wanted Naruto to gain as much experience as he could.

In this party everyone was invited, Clan members and their heirs, friend and families.

Kushina strictly instructed Naruto that he can only drink if he promised to stay at home and he did because all his friends were huddled in his room totally wasted after the party. His friends included Ino, Hinata, Shino, Chozi, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke and some more.

That night Naruto's room witnessed a whole night orgy. Minato and Kushina couldn't sleep that night because of the scream of orgasms and fucking and cumming kept them awake. After mid night they went to the patio and slept there after their own a round of hot steaming sex.

Next day when Kushina opened the door to Naruto's room she almost vomited by the smell of the room and immediately turned back angrily. It was her first time in all these years when she got angry on Naruto.

Minato had already gone to his Office and she was alone with a room full of eighteen years old boys and girls from every clan in Konoha and reeking of a disgusting smell.

She wrote a long note for Naruto and she decided to take a walk so she went out towards market district.

She was going looking at shops and stalls and the crowded streets when someone put a hand on her shoulder and she immediately turned around, ''Fugaku'' she said and raised an eyebrow.

Fugaku removed his hand, ''I was going to Shikaku's when I spotted you so just came to say hello'' he said grinning.

Kushina nodded and started to walk with Fugaku towards Nara clan's house. They kept talking or Fugaku talked and Kushina listened. She came to walk to calm her mind and Fugaku made it hard.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at Nara mansion and stopped.

''Would you like to come with me Kushina'' he asked softly and Kushina shook her head in a no, ''You go I just want to walk a little more'' she said with a smile and Fugaku frowned, ''Are you sure'' he asked again.

''I am absolutely sure'' she said glaring at him.

''O...Okay, then I will go'' He said and before going hugged Kushina.

After some second when he didn't break the hug Kushina's eyes started to twitch, ''Let go of me'' she growled and Fugaku immediately let go and nervously turned towards Nara mansion gate and walked in.

Instead of getting calming down Kushina's mind became worse. She decided to head back to her home.

Five minutes later she was standing at the gate of her house since it was locked and it was Naruto's doing since she could hear the sound of vacuum cleaner and other different voices.

'He must have read my note'' she thought and smirked and then chuckled.

Naruto opened the door for her and she was surprised to see that everything was clean.

''I am going to take a shower'' she said and went in her room but she couldn't hide the frown marred on her face from Naruto.

Naruto's face immediately turned serious from the sheepish look. He locked the door and shed his cloths and went in her mother's room and walked in the shower making Kushina yell in surprise. She immediately put one of her hand on her pussy and other around her large breasts which were spilling above her hand. ''Naruto what the hell are you doing here'' Kushina almost growled. Naruto had a towel wrapped around his lower part. He noticed that his mother had showered and was soaking in the tub.

Naruto took a towel and walked closer to his mother. Kushina kept glaring at Naruto but Naruto just smiled making her confuse.

Naruto hurled the towel behind his mother and wrapped it around her making her more confuse.

Then he pulled her to his chest and hugged her body to his making Kushina angry and embarrass at the same time, ''Wh...Wha..-'' she tried but ''Ssshhh...'' Naruto hushed her and tightened his arms around her, ''You are safe here'' Naruto said kissing her hair.

Kushina just whimpered. She couldn't understand what he was doing but when he said she was safe she also brought her arms up to hug him.

Naruto broke the hug and grabbing her hand brought her in the tub and sat down and pulled Kushina between his legs and wrapped his arms around her torso making her lean back and relax.

Kushina would have killed the person when he entered in her bathroom if it was someone else except Minato. And she was still trying to comprehend what Naruto was trying to do. She could see that there was no lust in his eyes and on his face, just the sea of love for her.

''Relax'' he said and Kushina leaned back and relaxed and put her hands above his.

''Now we need to talk'' he whispered in her ear.

…..

One week later, Kushina went to Hokage building. It's been a while since she had Lunch together with her husband so she decided to pack the lunch and take it to him.

Kushina entered in the office and putting the lunchbox on the table straddled Minato's lap.

Minato smiled, ''Well...'' Minato said and dismissing the anbus hiding in the room.

''What do I owe the pleasure to have my hot and sexy piece of wife on my lap'' he said nibbling on her lobe and massaging her big round globes making her moan and rub on his hard on. ''S...Stop M...Minato'' she admonished and he stopped.

''I came here to have lunch with you or rather feed you'' she said and kissed him. ''Where's Naruto I haven't sent him on any Mission'' he asked and she sighed.

''He is with her girlfriends'' she said and started feeding him.

''And you are my husband not Naruto and I always feed him when he is not in the mood to eat himself. You know that. So shut up and eat. You can do your work while eating'' she said and Minato did.

After half hour when Kushina had finished feeding and after that blowing him in her mouth she sat on the chair across from him. His secretary burst through the door, ''Hokage-sama, its time for your meeting with the council'' she said bowing.

She then turned to Kushina, ''Hi, Kushina-sama'' she said and again bowed. Minato stood up, ''I am sorry Kushina but I will have to go. I won't take long. You can wait here if you want'' he said and Kushina nodded, ''Okay, I will be here when you return'' she said and after sharing a brief kiss Minato walked out with his secretary.

Kushina now sat in Minato's chair and waited.

Five minute later a feverish Fugaku burst in the room. He almost ran to Kushina and grabbed her shoulders, ''Kushina I-I love y-'' a punch in the gut sent him flying into the wall.

Kushna sat in the chair and put one of her leg above other crossing them.

''You Know Fugaku, You are the most disgusting man in this world. How any years it has been...around twenty fucking years when I rejected you but you are so arrogant and retard that I wonder why the clan elders chose you the leader. Mikoto would be better leader that you'' she said in a complete cold voice devoid of any emotion.

Fugaku was looking at her with wide eyes. He never thought she will hit him.

She continued, ''You are lusting after me for twenty fucking years when you have a smoking hot and sexy body of Mikoto and I am sure she is a fantastic lay in the bed'' she said in contempt.

''But you know your efforts are admirable only for someone who has anything in their heart for you but Not for someone whose heart has just filled by hate for you'' she growled and glared daggers towards Fugaku.

''Stood up'' Kushina shouted after half minute of silence making Him confuse but he stood up.

''Now remove your pants'' she said and his eyes went wide and a smile formed on his face. He removed his pant and threw it aside.

''Now your boxers'' she said and with a grin he did. His dick was already hard and pointing at ceiling.

Kushina almost vomited in disgust. How the hell can someone be so idiot?

''Now stroke it while I do something else'' Kushina said and Fugaku nodded, his heart was beating fast in anticipation of getting his wish fulfilled finally.

Kushina made a clone, ''Go and tell Minato, he has two minutes to save me'' she said and the clone immediately disappeared.

Kushina looked at Fugaku, ''you know Fugaku I wonder if you will be able to satisfy me...'' a gleam appeared in Fugaku's eyes, he will show her how much he can satisfy her but then she continued, ''With your pencil dick'' she finished making Fugaku stop, ''What, you think my monster cock is pencil dick. Just wait till I pound you to oblivion'' Fugaku growled and Kushina chuckled.

''Pound me...Come on, Just wait till Minato comes I will show you what a real monster cock is and what a real pounding is and my pussy is already shaped for Minato's cock'' she said in a seductive tone making Fugaku grit his teeth in anger.

Just then the office door blasted open and a frantic Minato burst in the room and immediately spotted Kushina and rushed to her, ''What happened Kushina. You are you alright'' he asked frantically running his hands all over her.

''If you want to cope a feel you don't need to pretend. It's free and exclusive for you'' Kushina deadpanned and Minato stopped embarrassed. Then he remembered something and again grabbed her shoulder, ''What in the fucking hell this fuckwad doing here without his pant and standing there obscenely like a lecher'' Minato growled and was about to turn towards Fugaku when Kushina stopped him, ''He wants to see your monster cock...'' she said making Minato sputter then finished, ''...in action'' she said and Looked at Minato who stared back at her red faced.

Kushina then started again, ''I want to show him what a real cock is and what a real slamming or in our language drilling the tunnel is which only your cock can dig deeper and how much better you're than his limp pencil dick '' she said like it was a group talk.

Minato just started back at her and Kushina wondered if she had gone beyond the line of control but she smiled a lusty smile when Minato grabbed her right breast and squeezed hard making her moan in pain and pleasure, ''Ugh that's it squeeze them hard baby'' she moaned.

Minato grabbed her other breast in his other hand and squeezed and kneaded them hardly without mercy, inflicting pleasure with the mix of pain.

''Oh yeah, that's it, they are yours baby. You are the owner, ohh...ugh..ah'' she groaned and her body started to tremble and her pussy started to cream by her husband's ministrations.

Minato rubbed his palms on her erect nipple which were ready to tear her shirt. Minato grabbed her nipples between his index finger and thumb and pinched them hard making Kushina gush and tremble in a small orgasm. He started to tweak and pull her nipples outward but her shirt was in the way.

Minato again started to pinch her nipple, ''Ohh...ugh..ya like that. That feels so good. Pinch them, tweak them, and milk them again'' she said in guttural moan.

Minato could feel her hand running up and down on his clothed dick making his cock twitch in his pants.

Minato then suddenly stopped and pulled back making Kushina confuse but she relaxed when she saw the lust in his eyes. His hardness was like a diamond and was ready to tear his pants to burst free and start the job of drilling. The act of sex in front of someone was making Minato hard and turning him on and Kushina to was feeling the excitement. Kushina's juices were running down her legs and she couldn't wait to show that shithead Fugaku how Minato takes her.

She looked over Minato's shoulder towards Fugaku and with a seductive smile said, ''Keep watching Fugaku and for the matter why don't you bring Mikoto here'' she gushed and looked at Minato.

Minato could see that Kushina was enjoying it, tormenting Fugaku and seriously he didn't care. He just had to fuck Kushina to unconsciousness and if Fugaku tried anything then he was there to protect his wife. Minato guessed that after this day Fugaku will never trouble Kushina so he was ready to go with it.

Minato suddenly grabbed the front of Kushina's dress and with a single pull ripped her whole dress from her body leaving her in her bra and panties. Minato didn't waste any more time and ripped the remaining cloths off her body and pushed her in the Hokage chair and ripped his own shirt.

Kushina smiled lewdly, ''Oh yeah that's it. That's how I like it'' she grabbed his pants and they turned to ash in an instant then she ripped his boxers leaving him naked, his butt facing Fugaku. Kushina grabbed the appendage between Minato's legs and jerked it releasing the precum and leaned to taste it on her tongue.

Fugaku stood there watching the scene unfold and it really made him angry to just go and rip Minato's heart out. He wanted to be in Minato's place desperately. Was Minato that good? He was full six inches and he always made Mikoto cry in pleasure. His eyes bugged out when he saw Kushina's head bobbing up and down on Minato but he couldn't see it clearly. He decided to see the scene a little longer.

Kushina was slurping the precum and at the same time sucking his cock. She wanted to see Fugaku's reaction but Minato's body was blocking it.

Kushina stopped blowing Minato and turned the chair so it was like Fugaku was watching a TV. And now Fugaku could see the prick between Minato's legs standing straight upward like a rocket was about to launch. Fugaku's eyes widened when he saw the slick and shining cock of Minato. It must be around eight inches long and around one and half inches thick. Kushina had to open her mouth completely to take it in but still it stretched her mouth completely.

Fugaku was in shock seeing how Kushina was blowing Minato and deep throating him. He couldn't believe it Minato's cock was much larger than his and with that cock he knew he was going on the receiving end of Kushina's screams of pleasure. When Fugaku saw Kushina worshipping Minato's cock He lost it and decided to leave. He had seen enough though he wouldn't have minded if his presence was not known.

A golden chain emerged from the ground and pointed at Fugaku just as he reached at the gate.

''Where do you think you are going Fugaku. The real show is about to start. Well I think you realized what a loser and wimpy dicked you are against Minato's real monster. Ha, did you see that this is the real monster and-'' she was cut off when suddenly Minato pulled her on her feet and he himself sat down in his chair.

''See fugaku the real pounding which you will never be able to attain with Mikoto'' Kushina said and with a sheer excited look on her face straddled Minato's lap and sat on his dick lining it against the slit of her pussy.

Fugaku could see the target of Minato's rocket and his dick shrank. What was happening?

Kushina without any warning dropped on his cock impaling her small kitty and screamed in total pleasure and started to ride him

''Yes, Yes, Yes fuck my pussy, fuck me hard, ram it deeper in my pussy, in my fucking womb'' Kushina shouted while cumming again and again and riding his cock harder and deeper hitting her deepest parts and sometimes hitting her cervix which sent lightning jolts of pain and pleasure in her body.

Minato grabbed Kushina's hips and brought them down even harder slamming her butt on his lap with flesh hitting flesh sound. Minato rammed it deeper and harder in her little pussy stretching it to the brim and gradually driving both of them towards their orgasm.

Kushina leaned down and kissed him hard and passionately while continuing the slamming of her hips up and down on his cock. Minato grabbed her large bouncing breasts and fondled them roughly, without mercy. He twisted and pulled on her nipples while kissing her.

He broke the kiss and placed his mouth on her hot red nipple, started licking and sucking on it and sometimes biting on them a little harder making Kushina scream even louder, ''Fuck Yes, Yes suck them hard baby, bit them, fucking tear the off. Oh oh oh my gooood'' Kushina yelled with a lust induced mind and came hard on his dick but Minato didn't relent, he had yet to cum, so he kept thrusting up and down impaling her hot cunt on his spears again and again making her orgasm last longer which made her lost in the pleasure deeper.

Minato grabbed Kushina's hips harder and brought her hips down on his cock ferociously. Kushina's eyes went wide in pleasure and screamed, "Come on baby. Fill me up with your cum. Make me scream! Make me cry! Come on, do it. Do it!"

She began to hump down on his cock more harder and with more force with each thrust from Minato and he could feel her walls clamp down on his cock making it harder to pull out each time. She was close to another mind shattering orgasm so he decided to make his own climax match hers since he was close to his after fifteen minutes of animal fucking,

"I'm coming. I'm going to fill that sweet womb of yours with all I have. Can you take it all? Do you want it all? Tell me!" he was now pounding upward with reckless abandon as fast as he could. He was ready to fill her hot pussy with his spunk and paint it white like hundreds of time he had done before.

"I'm cummingggggg!" She was screaming so loud that Fugaku had to put his hand on his ears.

Fugaku could see Minato's cock whenever Kushina rose and impaled her pussy back down on the pole.

Minato leaving her hips clutched his plump and soft ass sinking his fingers in the soft flesh of it and rutted from under her as hard as he could.

There orgasms were almost on peak just some seconds away. Minato slowly traced her finger between her ass crack and caressed her rose bud and inserted his index finger in it which was the last straw for both.

Kushina's hot steaming pussy crashed down one last time with so much force that they heard the chair gave in and she screamed her orgasm just as Minato groaned his and filled her womb with a hot stream of his cum spurting again and again on the wall of her pussy. Finally after third or fourth stream he stopped cumming.

Kushina's mouth was stretched open in a glass shattering scream which almost made Minato deaf. Her tongue was hanging out like a bitch was fucked by a dog. Her whole body was trembling in orgasm like she was given lightening shocks over and over. Her drool was hanging down from her lips to her breasts making them slick and shiny. Her eyes had rolled back in her eye sockets. Then her scream died down just as her pussy stopped squirting on Minato's stomach. Her eyes focused back and she closed her mouth and buried it in Minato's hair which caused the drool wiped out by his hair.

For whole five minutes there was silence then a *crack* sound was heard and the chair they were rutting like sex crazed animals broke down under their weight and Minato fell on his butt and Kushina moaned again when his still impaling cock stirred inside her when Minato's butt touched the ground and it started to get hard again which made Kushina moan loudly again. Kushina was still unaware of her surrounding and she had a well fucked satisfied smile on her face. They remained in that position for a minute. After one minutes later she looked at Minato with a gratified smile. Then she remembered that they were not alone. They had a company.

Minato's cock twitched in her and she moaned again, she closed her eyes, ''Hmm...Minato darling...baby...ah….ughh….oooh...that was one hell of a fuck. You fucked my brains out. Damn and your ready to go again'' she said moaning loudly. The lust was dripping from her mouth in the form of drool. Her voice was coming in gasp with every twitch of Minato's cock in her hot snatch.

''This is what a real pounding is and it could only be attained by a real man...'' Kushina said and glanced towards Fugaku whose cock was limp hanging between his legs. Kushina wondered how the hell was he limp after seeing her getting pounded like that. She added, ''A limp pencil dick cannot help a woman to achieve this great feeling of pleasure, to be fucked into oblivion...Right Fugaku'' she said looking with devilish eyes towards Fugaku.

Fugaku was on his knees crying silent tears. The scene he had just witnessed, unfolding in front of him was out of his world. And he knew Kushina was right about him never making anyone reaching that point because he couldn't even make Mikoto scream like that let alone fucking into oblivion.

He looked down to his limp cock and wondered why he wasn't hard after seeing that heavenly scene in front of him.

And the relization hit him like a thunder storm; he wasn't man enough to make his wife scream like that.

He heard a sound and looked up and his eyes again went wide. Kushina was lying on the table. Her legs spread wide but he could only see from side, not her pussy but he could guess. Minato came between her legs and rubbed his cock on the slit that was leaking his cum and then suddenly in once buried all his length in her pussy.

Fugaku was awed. He couldn't even get it hard after cumming once in Mikoto and Minato was giving it to his wife again after cumming just some minutes ago.

Minato grabbed her flapping breasts on her body whenever he buried in and pulled out. He mauled her breast roughly and again started the same process. He squeezed them roughly making them red then started to lick and bit all over her breasts while pumping in and out of his wife's hot velvety walls and fucking her with reckless abandon.

Minato took one nipple in his mouth and sucked hard, as hard as he could then licked it wetting in his saliva and then bit hard and started sucking again while tweaking and pinching the other red nipple at the same time.

Kushina was moaning loudly and uncontrollably with every thrust of her husband, ''Ah ah ah, Ugh...fuck fuck, me hard fuck me like a bitch. Fuck me and show that how much of a man you are. Show him you are a beast, a demon stud, Ohhhh ha ah'' Kushna started to loss her mind and started screaming and crying. She closed her eyes shut tight and just as Minato bit and pinched her already ragged nipples, her pussy walls grabbed his dick tightly and she howled in pleasure and squirted again on Minato's stomach.

Minato pulled out of her and clamped his mouth on her pussy and sucked hard lapping all her squirting juices. The stream hit the back of his throat and he drank like he couldn't get enough of it and it also worked as an aphrodisiac. He continued to suck like a madman even after Kushina stopped cumming he fucked her with his tongue, in and out for some minute. He stopped and inserted three fingers inside her at once making Kushina writhe on the table and flailing her arms around her and in result throwing the papers on the table around the room. Kushina grabbed his hair and forced his mouth in her hot pussy and he didn't disappoint her. Minato started to finger fuck her with renewed enthusiasm pushing her towards another orgasm. He continued to bury his fingers in and then explored her velvety walls.

Kushina's body tensed suddenly and her breath stopped and her whole body went rigid and she arched her back upward like a bow and her mouth open in a scream but no sound came. Minato knew he found her sweet spot and continued to rub it slowly prolonging her orgasm and making her thrash wildly on the table. He had to hold her tightly to avoid her falling off the table.

After one minute she went limp but Minato didn't stop. He kept sucking her outer lips then her inner lips then inserted his tongue in her pussy and explored the walls with his tongue again.

After one minute, Kushina groaned, ''Damn fucking hell Minato, You ate me to unconsciousness and Ahhhh...'' she stopped talking and moaned lewdly when Minato's lips clamped on her clit, circling his tongue around it and one minute later Kushina was cumming again and Minato was drinking her juices again.

Minato kept sucking and licking and finger fucking her, exchanging his fingers with his tongue on regular intervals.

He heard everything, he saw everything. He never ever saw something like this. He and Mikoto were never this intimate. He never ate her pussy even though she sucked him occasionally. The scene was going on in front of him for an hour and he tried his cock to get hard, he even stroked it but it didn't even tried to open eyes to see the scene of heaven in front of it.

It, his cock, which he was so proud of earlier had already admitted defeat and now was bowing in respect. Fugaku understood its dilemma. It was scared of the thing it wanted all along, it couldn't dare to stand up to face the heaven in front of it, even if Fugaku stroked it vigorously that it hurt.

Water drops started to drop on his pencil dick and stroking hand. He wondered what it was, and then realized they were his own tears asking him to admit defeat too.

Fugaku sighed heavily and a sob escaped his lips. He lifted his head and looked at the sex crazed animals in front of him.

Minato was now ramming his cock in his wife's pussy with as much force as he could, making Kushina mewl and writhe in pleasure. Kushina had her long legs wrapped around his hips urging him to go deeper, breaking the gates of her cervix and fuck her womb.

Minato leaned down and kissed hard sucking and playing with her tongue and she with his devouring each other's mouth. Kushina had lost her strength to speak and just let Minato pound her into the table. The table in question also had started creaking from the intense and hard fucking and the force of Minato's thrusts into Kushina's pussy.

Kushina wanted to say more derogatory words to Fugaku to humiliate him but just as she tried to speak a cry or scream erupted from her mouth every time and she realized she was trying not to scream too loud to make the street passer aware of the activities going in Hokage office.

Kushina was sweating so profusely that the table had a puddle of it under Kushina and Minato's dripping sweat on Kushina's body also rolled down on her gorgeous contours and into the puddle.

Kushina looked at Fugaku and smirked and when Minato pushed hard she wrapped her arms around his neck making his chest rub furiously against her aching nipples and breasts and she could feel another orgasm building up, hers and her husband's too, ''Ah ah ah fuck fuck fuck this is so intense I am losing my mind Minato. Cum cum in me fill your wife with your baby maker and white wash my insides'' Minato started to pump his hips faster blurring them for Fugaku to see and striking her sweet spot which made her mind go overload by pleasure and she started howling and writing, twitching and contorting in several positions but Minato grabbed her hands and pushed them up over her head and slammed inside her deeper and harder making her squirm, cry and scream. Minato knew they were almost there so he increased his speed.

Minato's eyes involuntarily turned toward Fugaku's pathetic form. He was staring wide eyed in space.

''See that Fugaku, learn from me how to make a woman scream in pleasure. I know you haven't or can't make Mikoto howl like this. Kushina is my woman and my woman only'' Minato said and growled the last part thrust harder.

Kushina was just seconds away and when Minato said those words claiming her as his she went over the edge and her pussy walls gripped his dick so tight that his speed slowed down and Kushina howled, ''Fuck fuck fuck, I am cumming, I am cumming hard. You are making your woman squirt. I am yours. I am owned by you. Show the asshole. You are the owner. Fuccccckkkk yeeeeessssss'' and she erupted even harder than before and her stream of Juices was so high that it hit Minato under the chin and he adjusted his mouth and let the stream flood his mouth and he drank greedily. Kushina's juices worked like the extreme stimulation for Minato and after one hardest slam he also cried and erupted in Kushina making her pussy walls contract and clamping on his dick harder making it almost like a prison where you can't move.

Kushina and Minato both came ferociously for at least one minute and after their orgasms subsided Minato fell forward exhausted on Kushina and again under their weight the table gave in and split in two and this time Kushina was the one falling on the ground but Minato caught her before she could hit the ground.

Minato laid Kushina's panting and tired and exhausted body on the ground and lay closer to her, holding her hand.

After five minutes when their breaths calmed down Kushina broke the silence, ''You know Minato, anymore fucking and the tunnel will collapse'' Kushina whimpered and Minato wrapped her arm under her head and brought her closer to his chest.

Their attention turned towards the crying Fugaku who was balling on the ground.

''What the hell is going on here'' all three heads turned towards the owner of the voice and gasped.

''Mikoto'' Kushina muttered under her breath and tried to sit up.

Minato helped Kushina to sit.

''I-I am s-sorry'' Fugaku cried with tears in his eyes. ''I am sorry Kushina'' he said again.

Kushina snorted in response. Mikoto turned towards Kushina after looking at Fugaku's pathetic form, ''What is going on here Kushina'' Mikoto asked and Kushina started to search for her cloths, ''Oh nothing, we were just teaching little Fugaku here, how to be a man and How to pound a pussy like a man but well it seems his pencil dick lost its bravado in front of me and Minato's real monster cock and he seems like he had lost his mind'' Kushina spoke in contempt.

Kushina threw Minato's ripped shirt towards him and turned to Mikoto who was staring at something and Kushina didn't take much time to see her line of sight ended at Minato's now limp dick which was still seemed bigger. Mikoto then turned towards Fugaku whose dick had shrunk completely. Her gaze fixed again at Minato's flaccid cock.

Kushina snorted in amusement, ''Want to taste it Mikoto. I am sure it will taste good even in limp form or maybe if you could get him hard then you might get lucky'' Kushina urged and encouraged Mikoto whose mind was already on the way of confusion and unconsciously moved towards Minato and kneeled before him.

Kushina broke into laughter, ''See that Fugaku, Your wife is going to suck my husband's spent cock'' she said loudly and Fugaku looked at his wife in horror and raised his hand to stop her. He wanted to shout but the voice just died in his throat. He had already lost his manhood and now he was going to lose his wife, His loving wife, the one person who loved him unconditionally, the same wife who did just as he asked without questions and what he gave her in return….disrespect. Lusting after someone else's wife is disrespect enough to leave someone but Mikoto never show it on her face that she was unhappy. She always prioritized his needs first and now she was going to suck someone else's cock. It was his entire fault. He realized at that moment that how Minato would have felt if he had forced Kushina to do something like that though it was out of his power to make Kushina do that. She was the red death.

He saw Mikoto take Minato's limp cock which was coated by Minato and Kushina's mixed floods, in her mouth and suck on it cleaning it of any slickness on it and sucking the juices on it.

Kushina watched Fugaku in fascination, his inability to even stop his wife. The pain was evident on his face. It was like he had died half and whatever remained alive in him was dying as time passed with Mikoto sucking Minato's cock, slurping it.

Somehow Fugaku got back his voice, ''M-Miko-to P-please don't do T-This'' he said helplessly.

Kushina moved in front of Fugaku and looked down, obscuring Mikoto from Fugaku's view. She had wrapped her ripped shirt around her large delicious bust which was red and had several teeth marks and had wrapped her torn pants around her hips, covering her nudity.

Kushina looked directly in Fugaku's broken eyes and couldn't find it in herself to smile or grin or smirk. She felt pity nothing else. It was finished. She could see the desperate plea in Fugaku's eyes to stop the act unfolding behind her. His pain was evident.

Kushina closed her eyes and sighed and walked towards the black head and the blond.

''Mikoto, stop. There's nothing left in there to get it hard again. It will take a little while'' Kushina said with a chuckle seeing the effort Mikoto was putting in to get Minato hard but she knew her husband better.

Mikoto frustratingly stopped and stood up and marched angrily towards Fugaku's kneeling form and grabbed his hairs, ''You fucking asshole. Are you happy now? Were you happy when you saw me sucking that monster cock huh'' Mikoto growled. Kushina pulled new cloths from the cupboard for Minato and threw them towards him.

Then they heard Mikoto again, ''You fucking prick, what did you think, I didn't know or I didn't see it when you were running like a pathetic dog behind Kushina. You think I didn't know your advances towards Kushina but no. I didn't want to get separated from you. I loved you and thought someday you will stop your obscene efforts to get into Kushina's pants. I loved you more and more and more in efforts and hope that my love for you would stop you from going after Kushina but no. I was not enough to give you orgasm. You had to fantasize that you are fucking Kushina not me. Did you ever think how did it made me feel? Every time, every fucking time when you flirted with Kushina in your lust, every time to fantasized about her in bed while fucking me, afterwards I cried, cried and cried until there was no tears to cry but you never noticed my tears...never and you know what I am tired. I am tired of trying. I fucking tried for twenty years to make you look at me. To make you love me, not the woman in your fantasies but I lost. I am sorry. I can't go on anymore like this. I gave you two wonderful kids but you never even showed then fatherly love. What kind of man you are...Fugaku'' Mikoto was crying and screaming at Fugaku. Her all pent up frustration was coming out finally.

Kushina walked to Mikoto and hugged her tightly to her chest and let her cry. She could only imagine her pain.

After twenty minutes Mikoto broke from the hug and looked at Kushina teary eyed, ''K-Kushina, am I U-Ugly'' Mikoto sobbed and the tears well up in Kushina's eyes and she hugged Mikoto again, crying with her, ''No No No Mikoto, You are not ugly'' Kushina said with tears.

Minato, fully dressed put a hand on Mikoto's shoulder, ''Mikoto, you are one of the most beautiful and hot woman of Konoha. You dont know but...'' Minato winked towards Kushina, ''If Kushina allowed me to fuck another woman then you would be on the top list'' Minato said and got a punch from Kushina making Mikoto giggle while crying.

Mikoto then break the hug with Kushina and turned towards Minato and hugged him, ''Thank you Minato for making me believe that I am beautiful'' Mikoto said and looked in his eyes. Minato rubbed his head sheepishly, ''Well the sight of your lips around my cock was beautiful too'' he said and Mikoto laughed and Kushina just shook her head.

Mikoto then looked at Fugaku, ''I am sorry Fugaku but I can't go like I have been going till now. You can't touch me or see me until you clear your head from Kushina's fantasies. I am going to stay with my dad and mom and if Sasuke wants to come with me I won't stop him...Good bye'' Mikoto said sadly and nodding to Minato and Kushina walked out of the room.

Kushina then looked at Fugaku angrily, ''You had better talk with her otherwise I will fucking kill you, now stand up'' Kushina almost screamed at him.

Fugaku stood up slowly and looked at Kushina, ''Kushina I am sorry and I promise you, Mikoto will never be unhappy'' he said and walked out leaving Minato and Kushina alone.

Kushina's legs gave in and she fall down on the floor. Minato came rushing to her, ''What happened Kushina. Are you all right'' he asked worryingly.

Kushina just chuckled, ''What do you think will happen if you fuck me like that and give me orgasm after orgasm moreover earth shattering orgasm. My legs don't have any strength left in them. I am tired like hell and I am hungry" she said tirdly. Minato scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, ''Sorry'' he uttered. He lifted Kushina and took her into the hokage bathroom and they had a long bath and some heavy petting. They finished their baths and got dressed.

In the late afternoon around four O'clock they decided to head home for the day. Kushina still had problem in walking so she insisted that he carry her in her arms. First Minato refused and said that it would be embarrassing in front of the villagers. He suggested to use Hiraishin but Kushina refused. She wanted to be carried like a bride and after fifteen minutes of arguing Minato relented. He lifted Kushina bridle style and started to walk home. Kushina gave him a hot kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. And they walked home.

On the way home, Kushina and Minato could hear the giggling of women and men whenever they saw their hokage taking his wife in her arms and walking home. Minato's face was read and Kushina was having fun to his dismay. He decided one thing. He ran as fast as he could until he reached home.

Minato put Kushina down and she stood up, ''Better than before'' she said and nodded, ''Let's go inside'' she said to Minato and he nodded. They walked to their home's main gate and they could hear some loud noises inside the house.

Both of them walked inside cautiously and moved inside like they were on some mission. Slowly they made their way to the living room and just as they entered in the living room they heard a shrill cry and their eyes became wide when the scene registered in their heads and saw what was going on.

''Oh My God'' Kushina almost shouted but it came out as a whisper. In front of Minato and Kushina was their son Naruto but he wasn't alone. There was two women with him one blond and other purple haired whom Kushina recognized as Temari and Anko.

But they weren't talking, they were naked as the day they were born and -Oh sorry, Kushina didn't see another Naruto, meant that it was a clone. The four of them were in the process of something that made, what Kushina and Minato did earlier, like a child's play. Naruto was standing and Temari had her legs wrapped around him but her back was facing his chest and her face was towards the kitchen. Naruto had her hand secured in his hands and she was leaning forward. It was like doggy style, the difference was her legs were wrapped around his hips and her hands were in his hands and her whole body was in the air and Naruto was pumping his, 'Oh God' Kushina gasped when she saw what she could never even imagine in her wildest dreams. Fucking monsters cock which made Minato's cock look like a baby. It was around more than ten inches long and two inches thick, Kushina guessed.

And that monster, no, Godly cock was being fed in and out to Temari's hot pussy. Kushina gasped again when she how much Temari's pussy was stretched. Kushina saw his cock slamming in and out and with every thrust she screamed some fine words to encourage Naruto.

At that moment Kushina realized that Temari's middle body's weight was suspended on that Godly cock.

Kushina gulped the saliva in her mouth. She turned her head towards Minato and found him unconscious on the ground. 'He couldn't take it' Kushina thought and again directed her attention towards other pair, Naruto and Anko.

Kushina's eyes popped out when she saw them. Their positinon was a little weird. Anko had her body bent backward. Her sexy legs were straight over her face and her toes touching the floor above her head.

Naruto was standing between her legs and his nuts were hanging right over her face. Anko had her arms wrapped around his legs to stay in position and Naruto had her thighs in his strong hands and was pumping his meat in her stretched Pussy just like Temari and just like Temari she also was screaming some gracious words to encourage Naruto to slam it harder and just tear her pussy apart and From the force of his thrust, he sure wasn't disappointing Anko. Kushina wondered if these two women would be able to feel any other dick in their pussies. Her eyes turned towards Anko and then she saw something that made her gasp again.

There was a bulge on Anko's stomach every time Naruto rammed his cock in, 'S-Shit' she thought. His cock was stretching her womb.

She looked at Temari and noticed that there was no bulge like Anko but then she noticed that Naruto's whole dick wasn't going in Temari, ''That's why' she thought.

Her eyes turned towards the splitted dinner table; 'They are going at it quite a while' she thought and started to feel the effect of the scene in front of her on her body.

She couldn't help thinking what would happen if that tool went in her and she clutched her thighs together and rubbed them together.

'I-I need to get out of here' she said inwardly and lifted Minato and walked out slowly to not make any sound.

She took one last glance at the two pairs and saw that they had changed position. Both of them were now laying down and Naruto was pounding in them hard and again Anko had a sizable bulge on her stomach and Temari didn't, the reason was the same. Kushina then turned and walked out and then she brought Minato back from his unconsciousness and he jolted up with heavy breath and looked at Kushina, ''Was I dreaming'' but Kushina shook her head in a no. They decided to take a walk hand in hand and talk.

''Can you believe it'' she asked in a curious voice.

''No...'' he paused and Looked at Kushina, ''Kushina My dick is not that big then how the hell Naruto-'' he got cut when Kushina stomped on his feet and her violet orbs glared in his blue one, ''You were the one who shot those sperms in my pussy and womb'' she growled and then they started walking again.

After one Minato spoke, ''I am proud of my son'' he said and Kushina looked at him in surprise then chuckled.

''I Think his cock is from Uzumaki side, though I have never seen an Uzumaki cock but I had heard a long time ago'' she told him and a thoughtful look appeared on her face.

They walked for one ore minute, ''Can you believe that those two were taking that...that monster like that...How long do you think they are doing it to get adjusted like that'' Kushina wondered aloud and Minato shrugged.

''But... seriously...If something like that went in me I will die'' she said with a shiver and could feel dampness in her panties.

''They were taking it quite well so you wouldn't have any problem I think'' Minato said and stopped immediately and looked at Kushina after realizing what he had said. They looked in each other's eyes for some seconds then broke out in laughter.

''Soooo...where should we go. It seems they will go at it for some more hours'' Minato said and looked at Kushina who was already thinking.

''Let's go to the Hokage monument'' Kushina said making Minato confuse, ''Why there'' he asked.

''Naruto goes there whenever he is upset about something though he tells me eventually'' she revealed.

Then Minato agreed and then they disappeared to Hokage monument.

Later in the night, Minato and Kushina were preparing to go to bed. Minato was already in bed and was waiting for Kushina. He stared at Kushina as she changed. She was standing naked there looking in the mirror. Her body above her stomach was full of bites and red. The redder part of her upper body was her breasts. Her supple white pinkish flesh of her breasts was red and had some red finger prints and bite marks. Her nipples were swollen red and puffy. She slowly and gently touched her nipple and a sharp pain went through her whole left breast and she immediately pulled back and sighed. She turned to look at Minato and was not surprised to see him snoring. She again sighed.

She touched her pussy lips. They were sore but the pain was lesser. Kushina pulled out a nighty and carefully donned it to not hurt her aching body.

Kushina sat on bed and looked at Minato's sleeping face and smiled, ''I will never forget this day'' she said and stood up, ''Let's see what you are doing son'' she mumbled and walked out and moved towards Naruto's room. She entered without knocking and noticed that room was empty. Then she heard the shower running.

''Naruto'' she called loudly.

''In the shower mom'' he answered.

Kushina then moved in the shower and stood there in front of Naruto who had his eyes closed and soaking in the tub in hot water. He had a towel wrapped around his hips.

''Naruto'' she said in a low voice and Naruto opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his mother, ''Was there something you want mom'' he asked and Kushina nodded.

Kushina then slowly opened her buttons and removed her nighty and stood there naked in front of her son.

Naruto's eyes bulged out when he saw his mother's figure but then it turned serious and Kushina noticed it.

''You know I wanted to give you a reward for what you did for me'' she said and entered in the tub.

''What reward'' he asked.

She plopped down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and Naruto instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, ''Is this reward enough'' she asked and Naruto nodded, ''One hell of a reward'' he said grinning making Kushina giggle which in turn made her nipples rub against his hard chest and she winced in pain, ''Ah'' she moaned.

''Are you alright mom'' he asked concerned.

''My nipples is hurting bad'' she groaned.

Naruto turned her on his lap so her back was against his chest and he put his palms on her stomach.

They sat there calmly without making any sound in the silence of night. Kushina had her head leaning back on his shoulder and resting there and Naruto had her face resting on her sat like that for five minutes then Naruto spoke, ''That was one hell of a show, wasn't it'' he asked mischievously.

''Hmm...yeah'' Kushina said serenely.

''Anko and Temari was embarrassed s as hell when I told them that you and dad were watching'' he told her with a chuckle. Kushina giggled and then silence ensued again. Naruto slowly lifted his hand and put his palm on her breast and Kushina immediately hissed in pain. ''Sorry'' Naruto apologized.

''Be careful'' she warned.

''Dad really did a number on you huh'' he asked and kissed her neck softly making her melt.

''So how did it go'' Naruto asked seriously.

''Result is in front of you isn't it'' Kushina groaned and Naruto chuckled, ''You know what I mean'' he asked again.

Kushina sighed, ''It went just as you have planned it. Fugaku was destroyed in the end'' she revealed and Naruto nodded.

''Was it you who sent Mikoto'' Kushina asked Naruto because she wasn't involved in the plan.

''Yeah, I thought she could turn the tides in this case. She was a key figure'' he told her. Mikoto was very important for it. He told her he involved her at the very moment the plan was in action.

''Did she create any problem'' he asked and she shook her head in a no, ''Minato got another woman to suck his dick'' she said with a hint of jealousy and Naruto chuckled.

''But the final strike was done by Mikoto'' she said and adjusted herself on his lap. She was getting sleepy.

''Naruto, can you take me to the bed'' she asked in sleepiness and he nodded. He lifted her and lifted a towel on the way out of bathroom.

He sat her on his bed and wiped his body and than her body. He was careful to not hurt her in any way. He lifted her again and started to walk out but Kushina stopped him, ''I will sleep with you tonight'' she mumbled and Naruto nodded and laid her on his bed.

He pulled his night cloths on since he knew his mother wouldn't be wearing any and he loved his mother to death but he wouldn't let something happen until his mother was fully prepared for it and he didn't even lusted after her may be sometimes, after all who could refuse such hot and sexy body when you live with it daily but Naruto was content with the way things were. His mother was already open with him at several topics, almost every topic, including sex and taking baths together and a little kissing sometimes.

He pulled out a lotion, ''Mom I am going to put a lotion on your aching parts'' he said and she just nodded.

Naruto very carefully squeezed the tube and a water jelly type lotion dropped on her breasts. He carefully put the lotion on her affected red areas. The coolness of the lotion lessened the stinging sensation in her breasts and nipples.

After doing everything he slid under the covers beside her and held her in his arms. Kushina snuggled closer to him with a smile, ''Thank you my son...for your help'' she said in her sleep.

Naruto smiled warmly, ''Don't worry mom. Dad will always protect you and if he is unable then I will protect you no matter what'' he whispered in her ear making her smile widen. Naruto looked at her smiling lips and put a soft kiss on them which she returned. They kissed for some seconds then broke it.

Naruto then kissed her forehead and closed his eyes but did not let go of his mother, "Good night mother" he said softly.

"Good night son" Kushina said just as softly.

It was she who needed some care tonight. She always slept with Naruto when he was upset with something, to take care of him but tonight it was Naruto's turn to repay for All that care.

 **A/N: well if it was any good then don't wait to say it.**

 **I will randomly release one shot like this; I mean they won't be like this one or my other fic 'what the hell' every time. And in these one shots I will not be limited to my favorite pairings.**

 **Next one shot might be a Naruto x Kushina or Naruto x Hinata or …**

 **It's been a long time since I updated my other fics so I will update them one by one start from today or tomorrow. And there are several PM I have yet to reply but I will reply them soon so don't think that I forgot about them.**

 **Suggestions and feedbacks are appreciated. Thanks.**


End file.
